A procura da Felicidade
by patriciafigueredoo
Summary: "A felicidade está nos pequenos detalhes, nas pequenas coisas" Os dois não sabiam o que era a felicidade, Bella depois de completar seus 18 anos, trabalhava em um café e morava sozinha. Edward aos 25 anos administrador da empresa da família e pai solteiro de uma linda menina de 1 ano, ele ama sua filha mas sente que falta algo. Quando a vida dá uma chance, temos que aproveitar!
1. Conhecendo o cliente VIP

_PDV Isabella Swan_

Eu estava agora na sala do meu apartamento lembrando da Ang, a única amiga de verdade que fiz quando morava no orfanato, Ângela estava sempre comigo e me ajudou muito quando eu sai de lá há cinco meses atrás. Consegui graças a ela um emprego de garçonete em uma cafeteria que fica a duas quadras mais ou menos do meu AP. Apartamento esse que consegui comprar graças a venda da casa onde eu morei com minha mãe e minha avó, cada dia eu sinto mais falta delas, a vida foi tão cruel levando-as de mim tão cedo de forma tão dolorosa. Fazia tempo, mas a dor estaria sempre lá, enxuguei as lágrimas e me arrumei para mais um dia de trabalho, vesti um jeans simples e uma t-shit branca, meu look preferido e claro meu all-star surrado mais que tudo.

Estava no balcão conversando com Nate enquanto o movimento estava leve, estava frio, a maioria dos cliente chegavam com casacos grossos e alguns até arriscaram luvas. De longe eu pude ouvir o burburinho e eu soube logo que o nosso cliente vip havia chegado. Nate sussurrava: ele é tão lindo, eu criaria sua filha com muito prazer.

–Ai Nate, pare de secar o cara por favor!

–Credo Bella se você parar pra reparar nele verá que é um verdadeiro Deus grego. Haha

–Eu estou aqui para trabalhar e não para dar encima dos clientes Nateline, e você deveria fazer o mesmo. Vou atendê-lo hoje, fique ai.

Hoje eu iria atende-lo e ver de perto o que todas comentam sobre o tal 'Cliente VIP'. Me aproximei de sua mesa pronta pra perguntar seu pedido mas estaquei na metade do caminho quando percebi que ele me olhava. Senhor que homem é esse? Que olhos verdes sedutores são esses? Acabei de morrer.

Ajeitei a postura e cheguei até sua mesa.

–Bom Dia senhor! O que deseja hoje? Perguntei tentando normalizar meus batimentos. O cara é o homem mais lindo que já vi.

–Bom Dia senhorita! Respondeu sorrindo torto e eu quase me desequilibrei. Hoje eu desejo um café preto e bem forte, o dia vai ser puxado e eu não consegui dormir bem.

–Certo senhor, aguarde só um instante que já trago seu café. Tem certeza que só deseja um café?

–Sim senhorita, obrigado. Quero que você me atenda todas as manhãs! Essa ultima parte ele meio que sussurrou e eu fiquei imaginando se ele havia falado mesmo ou se eu estava imaginando coisas. Pensei: não me olha assim homem ou não respondo por mim.

Sai em busca do seu pedido e Nate logo grudou ao meu lado.

–Isabella do céu ele não parou de te olhar mulher, eu sempre fico nervosa quando atendo ele. Como você ficou? Ele não é lindo?

–Nossa Nate não sei porque tanta agonia, ele é um homem bonito como qualquer um. Falei como se não me importasse mas eu tava morrendo por dentro pois ainda voltaria a sua mesa para entregar seu café.

–Ai Bellinha como você é boba, ele secou você! Acho que se interessou pelo seu corpinho, se eu fosse você cairia matando no boy executivo.

–Estou aqui a trabalho ok? Agora me deixa levar o café do bonitão.

O Deus grego havia ido embora, me deixando de perna bamba no meio do salão, sua voz...essa sim era magnífica! não sei como explicar, mas só de ouvi-lo agradecer e e dizer meu nome que havia visto em meu crachá, me deixou tonta.

Agora deitada em minha cama pronta pra dormir eu lembrava do meu cliente sedutor.

Eu sequer sabia seu nome, mas ele povoava minha mente arrependida de ter ignorado os comentários das meninas do café e nunca ter me interessado pra conferir essa beleza tão comentada. Faltavam alguns meses para Ang completar seus 18 e sair do orfanato, ela viria ficar comigo e dividir o apartamento seria o melhor pois não ficaríamos sozinhas.

Lembrei que o executivo gostoso havia dito que queria que eu atendesse ele todo dia, então decidi que perguntaria seu nome da próxima vez, e pensando nele acabei caindo em um sono profundo.

5:35

Acordei toda amassada e com a maior preguiça do mundo, levantei as pressas me arrumei rapidamente lembrando que hoje eu perguntaria o nome do meu cliente, acho que não seria ousado demais não é? Pelo que a Nate falou ele pareceu interessado, oque eu duvido muito, mas eu iria de todo jeito perguntar seu nome hoje, pelo que ouvi Nate falar ele tinha uma filha mas não era casado, isso me deixou curiosa também, mas ficaria para um outro dia. Comi algo rapidamente e segui rumo ao café agradecendo por ser perto de onde moro e assim eu chegava rapidinho. Cumprimentei as meninas e comecei a arrumar tudo pois logo chegariam os clientes que todas as manhãs estavam ali lendo jornal e tomando um café, uns passavam rapidinho só compravam e ia tomando no caminho, outros comiam e conversavam, até crianças tinha por ali. Arrumei tudo e logo os primeiros começaram a circular pelo salão escolhendo seu lugares de sempre, e eu atenta esperando o meu preferido chegar. Depois de atender alguns, como se algo me chamasse olhei para a porta e ele estava lá...

Continua...


	2. Encantado e Decidido

PDV Edward Cullen

Aqui estou eu aos 25 anos pai solteiro de uma menina linda de um ano, minha Mabelly a luz dos meus dias. Sua mãe resolveu que não estava pronta para a maternidade, então foi embora ninguém sabe pra onde e deixou minha filha comigo.

No início foi bem difícil confesso, mas com a ajuda da minha família de Deus eu consegui me estabilizar e hoje eu sou o administrador da empresa da minha família, Cerâmica Cullen.

Eu havia combinado com meus pais que quando a Belly completasse seu primeiro ano eu iria morar em minha própria casa e contrataria uma babá para cuida-la enquanto eu estivesse no trabalho, claro que eu reduzi o horário para me adaptar a minha menina.

Antes de ir á empresa, eu gostava de passar em um café que ficava quase na esquina do meu prédio e foi lá há algumas semanas que eu vi a morena mais linda em meus vinte e cinco anos de vida. Ela não esteve sempre lá, foi só á algumas semanas que ela apareceu e então eu percebi que ela era nova ali, era linda e perfeita pra mim apesar de ter certeza que ela era um pouco nova. Quase não acreditei quando cheguei ao café e ela veio me atender, de perto pude observar seus traços delicados, pele braça como leite, olhos azuis hipnotizantes e uma cascata de cabelos castanhos ondulados que fizeram minhas mãos coçarem parar desligar neles e sentir a maciez, e quando ela falou eu fiquei encantado com sua voz doce. Fiz o meu pedido e logo depois ela volta à mesa para trazê-lo, foi quando olhei para seu crachá e vi que se chamava Isabella Swan, deixei bem claro que desejava ser atendido por ela todos os dias deixando-a sem jeito o que a deixou bem sexy. Reparei que quando ela fica nervosa tende a morder os lábios mesmo sem perceber, e isso me fez querer beijar seus lábios rosados ali mesmo. Eu estava acostumado a saciar minhas necessidades com qualquer uma quando meu irmão me chamava pra sair alguma noite, nunca me envolvendo emocionalmente, pois tenho a minha filha e não posso pensar só em mim.

O dia foi bem cansativo na empresa, eu tinha dormido bem pouco o que fez tudo piorar, posso dizer que a única coisa boa do meu dia foi a morena linda me atendendo no café, meus pensamentos sempre me levando a ela a todo o momento.

Cheguei em casa muito cansado procurando meu tesouro e a encontrei na sala deitada no sofá agarrada a sua mamadeira de vitamina e quando me viu sorriu deixando escorrer um pouco nas suas bochechas rosadas.

-PAPA- gritou ela esticando o braço pra mim.

-Princesinha do papai- sentei ao seu lado no sofá e beijei sua testa acarinhando seus cabelos que eram tão iguais os meus.

-Jéssica eu vou tomar um banho e quando eu voltar você pode se recolher ok? Jéssica era a babá de belly.

-Certo Sr. Cullen- falou simpática.

-Ela deu trabalho hoje? – perguntei interessado no dia da minha pequena.

-Não senhor, ela é sempre um anjo não dá trabalho algum.

-Ótimo! Ela é um tesouro mesmo, volto já.

Jéssica é uma ótima pessoa, às vezes eu tinha impressão de que ela se insinuava, mas acho que só pode ser coisa da minha cabeça, a trato com todo o respeito e nunca dei abertura para tal coisa. Coloquei Belly pra dormir e fui pro meu quarto e novamente as imagens da morena povoaram minha mente.

Deus eu mal a conheço, ela só pode ser feiticeira pra me fazer pensar tanto nela assim. Será que ela iria fazer o que eu pedi e me atender todos os dias? Espero que sim.

Acordei no horário de sempre, fui ao quarto do meu bebê dar um beijo antes de ir tomar meu café preferido e quem saber ser atendido pela garçonete mais linda. Quando entrei no café e olhei em frente, pensei: Hoje é meu dia de sorte!

Ela estava lá, se possível mais bonita do que ontem com seu uniforme verde e branco que ficava estranho em todas menos nela. Segui para minha mesa de costume e logo ela se aproximou.

-Bom Dia senhor! O que vai querer hoje? – enquanto ela me falava eu a observava... O movimento dos seus lábios rosados e seu rosto corado, ela parecia um tanto nervosa, isso era bom.

-Bom Dia Isabella! Hoje eu quero panquecas com mel e um café não muito forte.

-Deseja mais alguma coisa?- ela anotou o pedido no papel e me olhou tão profundamente com aqueles olhos azuis tão intensos.

-Por hoje é só senhorita Swan- sorri torto.

Quando ela voltou parecia mais calma, trouxe meu pedido e colocou sobre a mesa, ela ia se retirando quando a chamei.

-Isabella? -Chamei seu nome e ela se virou, fixando aqueles olhos lindos nos meus, verde no azul a combinação perfeita.

-Obrigada por me atender hoje, espero que seja assim todos os dias. - Pisquei pra ela que corou e eu fiquei encantando, nunca tinha visto uma mulher corar, apesar de que ela era bem nova, mas não menos que dezoito anos provavelmente.

-Por nada senhor, eu que agradeço por ser nosso cliente VIP. -Ela falou e sorriu tão lindamente que quase a agarrei ali mesmo.

-Ah e outra coisa, você é linda! Falei pegando sua mão e beijando de leve, deixei o dinheiro na mesa me despedi dela, olhei e relógio e se eu não corresse estaria atrasado para a reunião com os diretores.

Eu estava acostumado a observá-la de longe enquanto ela trabalhava, mas agora que ela me atendia eu pude ver que ela é mais do que eu achava e isso só fez com que minha mente pensasse mais ainda nela e em tudo que eu poderia fazer com ela. Eu podia imaginar seus cabelos mogno espalhados em meu travesseiro branco, seu rosto corado após termos saciado nossas vontades. Eu era um canalha, pois ela parecia bem inocente, mas eu a queria e tudo que Edward Cullen quer, ele tem. Eu estava decidido e iria chamá-la pra jantar, não é todo dia que se encontra uma dessas por ai e eu com certeza não a deixaria passar.

Continua...


	3. Ângela e Convite

PDV Isabella Swan

Droga! Fiquei tão desnorteada com o elogio que não consegui perguntar seu nome, as meninas não queria me dizer, só me restava perguntar, mas eu fiquei tão trêmula quando ele beijou minha mão e sussurrou com aquela voz maravilhosa que sou linda, não me acho linda, mas se ele disse quem sou eu pra contestar?

Meu Deus eu estava pirando, aquele homem me tira dos trilhos, as meninas ficavam me olhando insinuando coisas entre nós, eu não comentava nada, não me sentia a vontade.

Faltavam algumas semanas para minha amiga Ângela finalmente ser livre e me fazer companhia e eu estava extremamente ansiosa, precisava de conselhos da minha melhor amiga urgente.

"Algumas semanas depois"

Finalmente hoje minha amiga seria livre, não que lá fosse ruim, mas não se compara ao o que eu vivo hoje, é muito melhor você ser responsável por si, ser dono do próprio nariz, trabalhar e ter seu dinheiro. Agradeci por ter ganhado folga hoje, pois precisava ajeitar tudo para recebê-la. Ela já tinha ligado me avisando que estava chegando e claro eu tinha feito seu bolo de chocolate preferido que tínhamos o costume de comer toda sexta em uma padaria perto do orfanato.

Estava em minha sala perdida em pensamentos, sempre estava pensando nele... Agora eu já sabia seu nome, sempre que ele ia ao café trocavamos mais do que algumas palavras e aos poucos fomos nos conhecendo e foi ai que surgiu seu nome "Edward Cullen" tão lindo. Lembrei da nossa ultima conversa tão simples como respirar.

**Flashback ON**

-Bom Dia moça bonita!- Edward sempre despejava elogios me deixando sem graça- Eu simplesmente amava isso.

-Bom Dia Senhor que ainda não sei o nome- falei rindo e ele riu junto muito lindo.

-Eu estava me perguntando se você não era curiosa a ponto de perguntar, demorou hein moça! –riu descaradamente.

-Ah, eu sou curiosa um pouco, mas eu me esqueci de perguntar. - claro que eu corei, e claro que era mentira eu não perguntei antes por que toda vez ele me deslumbrava com seus elogios e sua voz máscula maravilhosa.

\- Bom Isabella, me chamo Edward Cullen, administrador da empresa Cerâmicas Cullen. –Prazer senhorita Swan. - falou todo galante apertando minha mão.

-O prazer é todo meu - sorri encantada com seu nome.

-Edward? Nome bonito. - Então senhor Cullen o que vai desejar hoje? E se não se incomodar prefiro que me chame de Bella.

-Certo Bella, hoje tudo que desejo é ficar conversando com você que tal?-E, bella, pode me chamar de Edward, senhor Cullen faz com que eu me sinta um velho – ai meu Deus desse jeito eu morro meu filho.

-Okay Edward eu adoraria, mas estou trabalhando, nem posso me dar ao luxo de ficar conversando com os clientes, meu chefe já está ali me olhando torto.

-Não quero prejudicar você, vou marcar um dia para sairmos e conversar um pouco a sós que tal? – com essa voz e esse sorriso torto eu vou até marte! Pensei.

-Acho uma ótima ideia! – SOCORRO, ELE VAI ME CHAMAR PRA SAIR, ALGUÉM ME ACORDA QUE EU ACHO QUE ESTOU SONHANDO.

-Então linda bella, como eu não posso ter o que desejo estou indo- gargalhou, e eu fiquei encantada com sua risada espontânea, tudo nesse homem é sexy, ele seria minha perdição. - beijou minha mão e se foi, e eu fiquei sorrindo bobamente e recebendo um olhar reprovador do meu chefe e olhares curiosos das meninas.

**Flashback OFF**

Suspirei pensando no Edward e fui tirada dos meus sonhos com o som de batidinhas na porta que com certeza seria Ângela minha parceira. Corri e abri a porta me deparando com minha melhor amiga sorridente arrastando sua mala rosa choque e sorri grande de imediato.

-ANGEL QUE SAUDADE MINHA LINDA- pulei em seus braços derrubando suas coisas e gritando.

-Ai bella que saudades amiga, contei os dias pra finalmente ser livre e fazer companhia a você, seremos felizes e encontraremos pessoas maravilhosas.- falou sonhadora.

-Iremos sim Ang, seja bem vinda! –sorte sua que tem outro quarto aqui e eu arrumei ele pra você, só teremos que dividir o banheiro.

-Sem problema, e ai já encontrou muitos gatinhos? Eu já tinha esquecido como Londres é linda, quase não saia do orfanato nem lembrava mais como essa cidade é linda e como eu amo aqui. – eu sentia falta demais dessa animação da Ângela.

-Não tenho tempo para gatinhos Ângela, eu trabalho o dia todo no café esqueceu?

-Claro que não sua linda, mas no café não aparece nenhum gatinho? Que trabalho é esse?- Ângela seria sempre Ângela.

-Menina você não muda hein? Bom, tem um cliente encantador que eu venho conversando esses dias e, bom, ele parece interessado, se chama Edward Cullen é lindo, muuuito sexy, fico trêmula perto dele. Aquele homem é uma coisa!

-NOSSA, se joga hein? Não deixa passar! Mas me conta e ai vai rolar ou não? Já saíram?- animação deveria ser seu nome do meio, as pilhas dela devem ser duracel só pode.

-Ai garota é recente, não tenho tempo pra conversar no café, ele sempre vai lá antes de trabalhar e sempre trocamos algumas palavras, ele é solteiro haha o que é ótimo, tem uma filha de um ano e não me pergunte o que aconteceu com sua mãe, pois não perguntei ainda, e ele mora sozinho em um apartamento algumas quadras depois do café. - falei tudo antes que ela ficasse louca me perguntando.

-Ai amiga segura ele, eu quero saber quem é esse que ta amarrando seu coração. –curiosa essa Ângela viu.

-E tem mais, em nossa ultima conversa ele disse que vai me chamar pra sair por ai, tomar um ar e conversar um pouco, já que no trabalho fica complicado não é? Estou tão feliz amiga. Ele é um sonho!

-Que ótimo, estou feliz por você- ela sorria lindamente e eu percebi que estava com mais saudades do que pensei, Ang é como uma irmã pra mim, sempre foi. – Espero que dê tudo certo, e eu preciso encontrar um pra mim não é amiga? -ela falou sorrindo sapeca, não tem jeito mesmo.

(...)

Os dias com a minha amiga estavam melhores do que nunca, eu estava tão feliz que agora não estava mais tão sozinha naquele apartamento, eu tinha com quem conversar e pedir ajuda para certas coisas, coisas essas que só uma melhora amiga pra te ajudar. Era sexta-feira e eu estava saindo pra trabalhar, essa semana foi tão longa, mas meus dias sempre ficavam diferente quando trocava nem que fosse uma simples palavra com o Edward, eu estava ansiosamente aguardando seu pedido, ele parecia estar bem ocupado e ele havia me dito em uma de nossas trocas de palavras pela manhã que não estava esquecido, pediu desculpas e disse que ia me surpreender. E suspirando sonhadora segui para ao café, aqui e ali eu dava uns sorrisos bem bobos, eu estava gostando dele mesmo sem ter tido uma conversa descente, quem não gostaria? Era lindo, simpático, e você poderia ver sua alma de longe, qualquer mulher gostaria de tê-lo pra si.

(...)

Estava falando com uma senhora que também sempre vem ao café, quando Nate chegou perto de mim e sussurrou: Seu cliente chegou bella e quando fui perguntar se ele deseja algo ele falou que só aceita ser atendido por você. –Fisgou o cara não é Isabella?

-Impressão sua Nate, ele deve gostar do meu atendimento eu acho.- não me sentia a vontade falando disso com ela então preferi despistar.

-Sei não hein, vai lá atender ele que eu cuido da Sra. Jacqueline.- E eu fui.

-Bom Dia Edward- falei sorrindo quando cheguei a sua mesa.

-Bom Dia Bella moça, e antes que pergunte eu quero panquecas com mel e um café bem forte o de sempre.- O indivíduo ainda sorriu torto, Deus eu não vou sobreviver.

-Engraçadinho, vou buscar e volto já.- fui trêmula em busca de seu pedido, eu sempre tinha que me recompor quando chegava ao balcão.

Logo voltei a sua mesa com seu pedido que ele agradeceu e eu me retirei o deixando tomar seu café em paz enquanto eu voltava ao trabalho atendendo meus outros clientes de sempre.

Quando terminou ele logo me chamou a sua mesa e eu senti que ele queria falar algo, mas não fui capaz de perguntar, fiquei esperando que ele falasse o que fosse.

-Bella quando é sua folga querida? – perguntou interessado.

-Eu folgo amanhã Edward por quê? – eu muito curiosa claro.

-Bom, eu... É eu quero saber se você aceitar jantar comigo amanhã? Sabe, conversar, nos conhecer mais, eu gostaria de saber mais sobre você! – Ai Meu Deus, assim eu não resisto homem, ele ainda tem dúvidas é?

-Aceito sim! –sorri besta e com certeza corei igual um tomate, ai que vergonha Isabella.

-Então te pego as 19h esta bom?

-Está ótimo! – eu estava tão animada, ai Deus ele me chamou pra jantar, finalmente!

Ele se foi e eu suspirei toda boba.

(...)

Cheguei em casa gritando: Ângela corre aqui amiga!

-Ai sua louca o que foi? – ela chegou sem fôlego na sala, com certeza veio correndo pelo meu grito.

-Ele me chamou pra sair, ele me chamou pra jantar amanhã às 19h! Ai Ângela, preciso estar impecável amanhã certo? E você vai me ajudar!

Continua...


	4. Encontro

_PDV EDWARD_

Sexta-Feira cheguei em casa super cansado, cheguei mais tarde que o normal acho que nem a Jéssica a babá de belly estaria acordada, joguei minhas coisas em um sofá que tenho no quarto e fui tomar um banho rápido para em seguida ir olhar minha princesinha. Era doloroso passar o dia todo longe dela, mas era inevitável e eu odeio que ela passe o dia todo com uma babá.

Minha mãe havia ligado avisando que logo cedo amanhã passaria pra pegar sua neta pra passar o final de semana com os avós e eu não pude deixar de sorrir lembrando que toda semana ela fazia o mesmo.

Entrei no quarto cor de rosa e minha bonequinha dormia tranquilamente ressonando e com a mão encostada em seu rostinho gordinho, a amo tanto, minha filha é a minha vida e eu não entendo como uma mãe pode abandonar seu filho e prefiro nem tentar entender.

Voltei pro quarto deitei e fiquei olhando o teto e ela me veio à mente, "Bella" tão linda e meiga e eu a chamei pra sair, finalmente, precisava saber mais sobre ela, eu gostava de ouvi-la falar, a sua voz é doce de ouvir e eu amava isso, sem contar que ela é sexy como o inferno e me faz imaginar coisas maravilhosas que me causam arrepios e me tiram a sanidade. Ah, como eu a quero!

(...)

Cara, eu falo sério quando digo que aqueles olhos chocolates, boca cheia e rosada e o sorriso encantador me deixou enfeitiçado e louco, eu dormi pensando em seu corpo em como deve ser macio e cheiroso e acordei com uma puta de uma ereção por causa dela é claro, ela me faz sentir coisas que nunca senti antes e isso é muito excitante.

A tarde eu liguei pra confirmar seu endereço e pude me deliciar com sua delicada voz sussurrando em meu ouvindo e dando alguns risinhos quando eu a deixava sem graça lembro que ela me confessou que gosta de comida italiana então eu a levaria pra jantar em um restaurante italiano claro.

Cheguei em frente a seu prédio e mandei um sms avisando que estava esperando na portaria, eu não esperei muito e logo ela apareceu muito sexy em um vestidinho preto filho da puta realçando a curvatura dos seus seios descendo na curva de sua cintura impecável e definindo perfeitamente seu quadril, oh mulher assim eu não resisto, dei uma breve olhada em suas belas pernas torneadas e uau.

Olhei seu rosto e ela estava corada, tão linda e com certeza percebeu minha breve secada, culpa dela que é linda e sedutora e eu perco a noção quando estou ao seu lado.

–Vamos? Ela sussurrou chamando minha atenção.

–Oh, sim vamos, a propósito você está linda Bella.- Ela estava simples e perfeita.

–Obrigada Edward! Você está lindo também.- cada palavra que ela fala eu fico cada vez mais atraído por ela.

Abri a porta do carro pra que ela entrasse no carona e fui para meu lado logo dando partida e seguindo rumo ao restaurante que reservei para nosso primeiro encontro. O restaurante se chama "Scalini", eu costumo ir muito nele, seja em jantar de negócios ou com amigos pra comer algo bom, é um dos meus favoritos.

Durante o caminho Bella se mostrou bem curiosa perguntando diversas coisas, e claro eu como um bom curioso aproveitei pra perguntar algumas coisas que tinha curiosidade em saber sobre ela.

Escolhi uma mesa em uma parte mais afastada para nos dar privacidade um pouco, em seguida uma moça chegou e perguntou o que queríamos e optamos por um prato bem conhecido por mim já que sempre estou por ali, então pedimos macarrão com frutos do mar e Bella pareceu gostar já que elogiou algumas vezes, enquanto comíamos nós trocávamos informações um sobre o outro.

Confesso que fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que minha garota é órfã, que ela perdeu a única família que tinha sua avó e sua mãe em um acidente de carro a alguns anos atrás, quando era apenas uma criança, e como nenhum parente foi localizado ela teve que ficar no orfanato até ser chegar a maior idade. Descobri que ela praticamente descobriu a 'vida' aqui fora agora e percebi que com seus preciosos dezoito anos ela é mais madura do que muita mulher de 30 que já conheci e quando eu pensei que não podia me encantar mais por ela, descubro que eu não poderia estar mais errado, quanto mais eu descobria mais convicto eu ficava de que ela é perfeita pra mim, doce, verdadeira, encantadora e acima de tudo uma lutadora. Eu quero estar com ela, seja como amigo ou algo mais eu quero apenas estar ao seu lado eu sinto que ambos precisamos um do outro por perto e se ela quiser eu estarei.

–Imagino o quão difícil deve ter sido criar um bebê sozinho Edward, a mãe da sua filha foi embora assim do nada? Sem mais?

–Sim, fácil não foi e nunca vai ser, mas eu tive o apoio da minha família e hoje se tornou um pouco menos difícil e minha filha é a minha vida. – sempre que falava da minha princesa era com devoção pois ela é tudo pra mim.- Sua mãe foi embora assim que ela nasceu, no outro dia quando fui à maternidade ela havia recebido a alta e tinha ido embora e deixado o bebê e nunca apareceu.

–Essa mulher é uma idiota! Como se chama sua filha e quantos aninhos ela tem? Eu adorava cuidar dos bebês no orfanato, são tão fofos! – Era possível ver um brilho em seus olhos quando falava de crianças, ela seria uma ótima mãe com certeza.

–Ela tem um ano e se chama Mabelly, é uma graça só você vendo.- Ela ficou pensativa e sorriu um pouco.

–Família é tudo o que nós temos, pena que eu não posso mais dizer isso. Não entendo como uma mãe pode fazer isso, mas nada me surpreende nessa vida.- Me arrependi de ter falado em família só pela sombra de dor e saudade que passou por seu rosto, me senti um idiota por causar isso a ela.

–Não fique triste, sinto muito por você. Elas estão em um lugar melhor, Deus sabe de todas as coisas princesa.- falei e peguei em sua mão pequena e macia tentando tirar essa sombra dela.

–Eu sei, é que as vezes é inevitável não sentir tanta falta delas, me desculpe não quero estragar nossa noite.- Ela me olhou sem jeito corada e olhou nossas mãos. Eu ainda acarinhava a sua delicadamente. Se eu já não tivesse apaixonado agora eu estava.

–Então, amanhã eu estou livre que tal um almoço lá em casa? Você aproveita e conhece minha Belly que tal? – estava tão animado em vê-la de novo que não conseguia me conter, tudo que eu mais queria era abraçá-la e me perder em sua boca, mas eu tinha receio em magoá-la ou sei lá o que.

–Eu adoraria! Ela deve ser linda. Você cozinha? Essa eu quero ver hahaha. –Fiquei feliz por ela estar leve novamente, tão linda.

–Eu sei me virar ok? Sei fazer a melhor lasanha que alguém já comeu, posso fazer você repetir umas cinco vezes no mínimo. – Falei enquanto ria de sua expressão de quem duvida

– Então veremos , quero provar essa lasanha e mostro pra você que só como uma porção, não consigo mais de uma.

–Aposto com você que comerá duas então. – falei desafiador.

–Veremos Edward, veremos. – Eu senti um calor e notei que estávamos próximos demais e em maio a nossa disputa boba não notamos a aproximação. Eu olhei em seus olhos em expectativa, tudo o que eu mais queria era provar seus lábios rosados e cheios, eu não conseguia mais resistir ainda mais ela estando assim a centímetros de mim.

Toquei seu rosto e em seguida ela fechou os olhos apreciando o toque, logo notei sua bochecha rosada, coisa que eu achava lindo nela, tão doce. Fiquei olhando seu rosto e apreciando a sensação que eu causava nela com aquele gesto, então ela abriu os olhos e eu me perdi neles, no brilho intenso que era direcionado a mim e então me aproximei mais e mais e escovei meus lábios nos seus e sem aguentar esperar mais, sussurrei.

–Já esperei demais Bella, não consigo resistir – falei baixo ainda com os lábios escovando os dela.

–Não...resista.- com os olhos fechados ela sussurrou e eu só precisava disso pra me aprofundar em sua boca macia.

Sendo assim nossos lábios se chocaram e eu me deliciei no sabor adocicado de sua boca maravilhosa, eu tinha que ir com calma, mas não conseguia. Eu não queria ser um grosso então a beijei com toda a calma despejando tudo que eu estava sentindo no momento, o desejo que eu tinha, desde a primeira vez que a vi eu queria beijá-la até deixa-la sem ar. Sua língua reconhecia a minha e vice e versa, suas mãos puxavam minha jaqueta e as minhas mãos estavam uma em sua cintura e a outra em seu rosto, quando nos separamos ficamos um tempo com as testas coladas olhando nos olhos um do outro presos em nosso momento.

–Desde a primeira vez que a vi eu desejei beijá-la assim – falei olhando em seus olhos.

–Então deveria ter beijando hein.- Ela parecia envergonhada mas riu gostosamente ainda olhando em meus olhos.

–Agora que eu dei o primeiro estou viciado e vou beijá-la sempre. – Sorri me aproximando e dando um selinho nos seus lábios ainda um pouco inchados do recente beijo trocado.

–Sinta-se a vontade, mas aqui tem muita gente, nós já podemos ir? Ela riu olhando ao redor e algumas pessoas nos olhavam, curiosos sempre.

–Tem razão, vou pedir a conta e já iremos.

(...)

Saímos do restaurante e eu peguei sua mão, eu tinha uma necessidade absurda de tocá-la, minhas mãos tinham sempre que estar em contato com a pele dela. Chegamos no carro que foi trazido pelo manobrista, abri a porta pra ela entrar antes dando um selinho e deixando ela sem graça depois entrei no carro e segui com destino ao seu apartamento, conversando amenidades.

–Obrigada por hoje, adorei! – agradeceu me olhando docemente.

–Eu que agradeço minha linda, prometo que repetiremos a dose em breve, quero te levar em meu restaurante favorito.

–Certo, e amanhã eu vou almoçar com você e Belly de que horas? – me perguntou enquanto estacionei em frete a seu prédio.

–Você quer que eu vá te buscar?

–Não precisa Edward eu pego um táxi só me passe o endereço e eu me viro.

–Então você pode por volta das 11h está ótimo e o endereço eu te mando pelo whatsap. - dei uma piscadinha e ela sorriu.

–Combinado, então vou nessa...

–Ei espera ai, eu não ganho beijo de despedida não minha querida? - fiz cara de menino pidão e ela riu, eu me tornei um bobo com ela.

–Claro que ganha, seu besta.- ela riu e enlaçou meu pescoço me beijando docemente, e eu me apertei contra ela aprofundando o beijo e nos deixando sem ar.

Eu ainda contornei o carro e sai pra abrir a porta pra ela e a imprensei na lateral beijando-a sedutoramente a provocando, era difícil deixá-la ir agora que eu tinha conseguido provar sua doçura. Eu virei à porra de um viciado nela. Separamos-nos buscando ar.

–Tenho que ir meu bem, até amanhã. – Acarinhei seu rosto beijei sua testa e deixei um selinho nos seus lábios.

–Boa Noite Edward! Até amanhã. – ela se afastou e subiu os degraus da portaria acenou e entrou.

–Boa Noite minha Bella feiticeira.

Eu estava enfeitiçado por ela? Estava.

Eu a conhecia a pouco tempo, mas não importa. Não preciso de tempo, ela é perfeita pra mim e eu faria tudo para ser perfeito pra ela.

_Continua..._

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Gostaram?__  
Busquei inspiração não sei de onde, se saiu uma porcaria e não atingiu a expectativa de vocês me desculpem.  
Confesso que esperei bem mais comentários mesmo sabendo que o capitulo anterior foi chato mas era necessário, eu não posso pular tudo e chegar na parte que vocês querem, eu também não quero enrolar demais pois eu sou leitora e sei como é chato e eu até quando estou lendo pulo algumas partes confesso.  
Eu odiava comentar as fics que eu lia, porém agora eu procuro comentar nem que seja um: Gostei, ou até uma carinha :) ou uhu. Essas pequenas coisas fazem uma diferença tão grande na vida do autor que vocês nem fazem ideia.  
Se gastaram comentem para que eu possa saber a opinião de vocês ok? lol e se odiaram comentem também pois sua opinião é importante.  
Obrigada novamente as lindas que comentaram, escrevi pensando em vocês que estão me companhando e me dão inspiração pra continuar. bejinhos meninas até o próximo que é a Bella conhecendo a Belly_


	5. Mabelly

_Olá, trouxe mais um capítulo muito fofo pra vocês._

_Boa Leitura!_

PDV Bella – Mabelly

Despertei com o sol no meu rosto e resmunguei, provavelmente Ângela abrira as cortinas de propósito, vou matá-la por me fazer acordar morrendo de calor com o sol no rosto queimando. Ela vivia dizendo que eu precisava de vitamina D e já que eu não gostava de caminhar com ela pela manhã ela prometeu que me acordaria sempre com o sol invadindo o meu quarto. Eu mereço viu?

Quando as lembranças da noite anterior inundaram minha mente logo o mau humor matinal se foi e eu sorri bobamente, mulher é sempre tão besta não é? Mas quando se conhece uma pessoa especial é impossível não se tornar uma boba completa. Posso dizer que ontem foi o melhor sábado da minha vida, eu me sentia feliz, eu sentia que tinha encontrado uma pessoa especial para mim, era algo que não tinha como explicar só como sentir ou algo do tipo.

Fui interrompida pelo celular que vibrou e acendeu na cabeceira da cama mostrando que havia chegado uma nova mensagem e eu já podia imaginar de quem seria. Claro.

–Bom Dia minha linda! Dormiu bem? – sorri bobamente, havíamos trocado algumas mensagens ontem antes de dormir e eu sempre sorria sempre que as recebia, era inevitável, peguei o telefone e liguei pra ele.

–Bom Dia querido! Eu dormi perfeitamente e você? – enquanto esperava sua resposta eu comia o cantinho das unhas, nem sei o porquê.

–Acordei muito cedo, tem uma princesa que precisa do papai logo cedo então como dispensei a babá hoje eu tive que acordar com as galinhas. – falou sorrindo e eu sorri junto.

–Não vejo a hora de conhecê-la, estou ansiosa. –era verdade eu estava muito ansiosa pra conhecer a filhinha dele, já imaginei muito como ela deve ser.

–Então, eu estou sozinho com ela que não para um segundo, to preocupado em não conseguir preparar a melhor lasanha que você já viu então você poderia vir mais cedo hum? – e bem sabia como crianças daquela idade eram ligadas nos 220 w, então eu iria claro eu queria vê-lo novamente e teria mais tempo com a Belly.

–Se você quiser eu irei, não tenho nada pra fazer aqui mesmo.

–Então venha, por favor, e outra, eu estou com saudades. – essa segunda parte ele meio que sussurrou e eu arrepiei toda.

–Eu também estou então chego ai em alguns minutos ok? – esperei a confirmação me despedi e encerrei a chamada já correndo pra me ajeitar.

Eu tinha recebido seu endereço na noite anterior, e ao contrário do que pensei foi fácil encontra-lo e logo eu estava esperando que ele viesse abrir a porta pra mim e quando ele o fez não pude deixar de sorrir no canto, pois realmente senti falta dos seus olhos bonitos e seu sorriso torto sedutor.

–Olá, está linda como sempre. – eu tinha que parar de ficar sem graça com tudo.

–Obrigada! Você fica bem assim. – ele estava todo jogado com uma bermuda e uma camiseta e eu lembrei que aqueles braços maravilhosos estavam ao meu redor ontem e eu quero que me rodeiem hoje também.

–Gostou? Agora venha aqui. - me puxou para seus braços me dando um doce beijo e rindo em seguida, pois quando eu ia aprofundar mais ele se afastou e riu.

–Que foi? .- resmunguei e ele riu.

–Entre, a belly não pode ficar muito tempo sozinha em nenhum cômodo da casa ou ela causa um terremoto. –esse lado dele era incrível, pai.

–Ah, e onde essa lindinha está? – entrei na sala procurando-a e logo a encontrei.

Linda, muito mais linda do que eu imaginei, logo fiquei encantada e ela quando ouvira minha voz e a do seu papai, logo parou o que estava fazendo e ficou observando eu e ele indo a seu encontro. Ela tem os olhos azuis mais lindos que já vi provavelmente puxados da mãe, e cabelos clarinhos meio parecidos com os de Edward.

–PAPA. - gritou com uma voz infantil muito fofa.

–Oi amorzinho, o papai trouxe uma amiga pra ver você, olha essa é a Bella amiga do papai. - ele pegou a garotinha nos braços e a trouxe pra perto de mim e ela observava tudo atentamente, muito inteligente para a idade que tem.

–Oi gatinha, você é muito linda sabia? E você pode me chamar de tia bella que tal? .- ela parecia falar pouco, ou só falava quando se sentia a vontade com a pessoa, mas ela ouvia tudo atentamente e sorriu grande enquanto eu falava com ela e cheirava sua mãozinha de bebê.

E então eu me surpreendi que ela se esticou para que eu a pegasse nos braços e eu de imediato a peguei e logo me encantei sentindo o seu cheirinho de bebê limpinho e bem cuidado. Edward é um ótimo pai com certeza. Sentei no sofá com Belly no colo brincando com ela e Edward foi pra a cozinha começar o almoço.

Depois de algum tempo que eu não sei dizer se foram minutos ou horas Edward chegou à sala com um copo de canudo com algum suco dentro e sentou do meu lado que estava no chão sentada com a garotinha entre as pernas já cansada de tanto que brincamos, ela não andava sozinha, tinha medo mas se agarrava em tudo e conseguia fazer uma bagunça imensa. Edward se inclinou me dando um beijo casto nos lábios e estendeu o copinho pra menina sonolenta em meu colo, ela agarrou o copinho e levou aos lábios já sugando seu conteúdo.

–Você conseguiu descarregar a pilha dela meu bem? Eu nunca consigo, confesso. – Edward falou risonho me olhando e em seguida olhando a menina em meu colo.

–Acho que sim, brincamos muito. Se ela dormir agora será que acorda a tempo para o almoço? –ela estava quase dormindo e eu entendia bem pouco de crianças pra saber o quanto dormiam nessa idade.

–Sim, ela provavelmente vai dormir por uma hora e meia mais ou menos, ela praticamente acabou de acordar e esse cochilo dura pouco.- seus olhos já se fechavam e eu segurei o copo com medo que caísse, quando ela terminou já dormindo Edward a levou para o quarto e voltou para sentar ao meu lado no sofá.

– Eu me sinto tão bem com você Bella, não sei explicar só sei que você me traz uma paz imensa, e eu quero muito isso. – eu estava encostada em seu ombro quando ele começou a falar e eu o encarei ouvindo suas belas palavras.

–Sei perfeitamente como se sente Edward, eu me sinto assim também, isso é tão bom, é como se eu estivesse dormindo há anos e agora finalmente eu acordei. - agora ele segurava meu rosto e fazia um carinho gostoso e eu encarava seus olhos intensos.

–Eu quero que você saiba que eu não quero brincar com você Bella, eu não tenho idade pra isso mais, eu já aprendi muita coisa nessa vida, eu tive que criar um bebê sozinho quando sua mãe alguém que mesmo que não fosse a mulher da minha vida eu achava que era minha amiga, mas sumiu sem dar satisfações e eu fiquei com uma imensa responsabilidade e sozinho. Eu achava que Kate era minha amiga, mas vejo que ela não era nada, e eu estava enganado sobre tudo, alguém que eu convivi durante toda minha adolescência me abandonou e eu ainda sou capaz de agradecê-la, pois ela trouxe ao mundo a pessoa que eu mais amo nessa vida.

–Sinto muito querido. – falei o abraçando carinhosamente e alisando seus cabelos. - eu sei como é se sentir sozinho, mas agora temos um ao outro. – beijei seus lábios.

–Eu sei bella, por isso eu digo que eu estou gostando de você e eu quero fazer isso dar certo, se você estiver disposta a tentar claro. – estávamos nos encarando novamente eu via em seus olhos que o que ele falava era a mais pura verdade.

Ele gostava de mim? Gostava e meu coração perdeu uma batida ao ouvir aquilo sair de seus lábios de forma tão doce, eu podia imaginar aonde isso iria levar e eu ficava feliz com isso? Mas é claro que sim, eu estava sozinha, eu não tinha mais ninguém a não ser minha melhor amiga com quem eu dividia meu apartamento, eu sentia algo bom quando estava com ele, eu só tinha 18 anos mesmo que todos falassem que eu tinha mente de uma velha, eu poderia ser mãe daquela garotinha encantadora que de imediato conquistou meu coração? Eu seria uma boa mãe pra ela? Essas respostas eu não tinha, mas Edward estava disposto a tentar, e eu estava? Essa poderia ser a minha única chance de ser feliz, eu pensava em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo enquanto estava ali no sofá do Edward. Eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo encostado ao meu e que me arrepiava a todo o momento. Ali ficamos conversando sobre como nos sentíamos, eu estava trêmula absorvendo tudo, ele tocou meu rosto com suas mãos fortes e me fez encara-lo e eu perdi o fôlego com a intensidade que ele me olhava.

–Edward...

–Shiu Bella. – ele botou um dedo em meus lábios me silenciando. – Agora eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

_Continua..._

_Olá de novo lol  
Mereço comentários? gostaram?  
Eu preciso saber se estão gostando gente, e a única forma de saber é vocês comentando ok?  
Esse final amor ai hein? amo esses dois, e o edward vai perguntar o que? aposto que vocês sabem haha  
Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo.  
Bejos_


	6. Namorados

_PDV Edward_

Eu já não era mais um menino há muito tempo então eu tinha tomado uma grande decisão, e eu faria de tudo para que desse certo, pois para mim não restavam dúvidas de que finalmente eu tinha encontrado alguém especial feita pra mim e eu não poderia deixar essa oportunidade passar. Eu pensava o tempo todo que se não tomasse uma iniciativa poderia chegar outra pessoa com mais atitude do que eu e tirar a minha Bella de mim, sim, minha, pois eu estou nutrindo um sentimento inexplicável por ela e quero, desejo ela ao meu lado.

Pelo jeito minha mini princesa sabia reconhecer as melhores pessoas, quando ela viu Bella chegando à sala ela logo esticou os braços para Bella pegá-la e eu fiquei as observando por um tempo e gostei bastante do que eu vi, elas engataram em uma relação tão sudável. Posso afirmar que quase como mãe e filha. Não parecia nada que elas tinham acabado de ser apresentadas, e eu achava lindo que minha pequena ficou agarrada em Bella enquanto eu fazia nossa lasanha. Quando Belly se cansou eu a levei para seu quarto e desci para ter um tempo a sós com minha morena linda e perguntar algo que eu já não conseguia mais segurar dentro de mim, eu precisava da sua resposta e de sua aceitação. Falei como eu me sentia em relação a nós e ela pareceu bem pensativa, eu observava sua reação e seu olhar ao ouvir minhas palavras. Então eu segurei o seu rosto e combinei meu olhar com o seu, tentando transmitir tudo aquilo que eu sentia, através do meu olhar.

–Edward... – ela sussurrou ainda me encarando, depois de ter entendido tudo o que eu quis dizer.

–Shiu Bella. - coloquei meu dedo indicador sobre seus lábios para que ela ficasse em silêncio. - Agora eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

–Eu falei que quero tentar não foi? Eu quero você na minha vida, eu sinto uma necessidade enorme em estar perto de você, que você nunca mais diga que é sozinha e nem eu diga que me sinto sozinho, você entende o que quero dizer não é? É um sozinho de homem e mulher, de um carinho que só você pode me dar e só eu posso e quero te dar, então Bella eu quero que você seja minha namorada hoje e quem sabe um dia seja minha esposa, como eu disse, eu não quero brincar, eu quero levar a sério e se vamos começar algo hoje eu quero que seja algo firme e penso que um dia nos casaremos. Você aceita ser minha namorada minha linda?- falei tudo que estava sentindo olhando nos seus olhos que eu já podia ver um pouco molhados e me encarando intensos.

–Eu quero tentar Edward, eu não sei nem te explicar o que eu senti quando te vi a primeira vez no café, eu achava que você nunca iria olhar pra mim então eu logo não tentei criar esperanças. Mas depois que eu passei a atender você todas as manhãs e eu percebi que você era diferente, que era alguém especial e então eu não pude jogar de lado as minhas esperanças de você me notar, e eu passei a pensar em você mais do que deveria, e até sem querer você aparecia em meus sonhos e eu me sentia feliz só em ter você em meus sonhos. Eu sou nova, mas não sou inconsequente como a maioria das pessoas da minha idade, eu já perdi tanto nessa vida, tenho tanto medo de tudo, mas quando estou perto de você me sinto alguém, me sinto forte capaz de enfrentar o mundo. Conhecemos-nos há pouco tempo, mas isso realmente importa? Não! Não quando a gente encontra um alguém especial. Então eu quero estar ao seu lado, ser sua namorada e quem sabe futuramente sua esposa e mãe daquela princesinha que já tem meu coração em suas mãos. Eu aceito, eu aceito, eu aceito meu namorado. - ela me abraçou depois olhou pro meu rosto e distribuiu beijos enquanto falava cada "eu aceito", e eu sorri feliz e ficamos um tempo abraçados um provando o sabor do outro com nossos beijos deliciosos e únicos.

–Minha Bella. – sussurrei e ela sorriu tão lindo pra mim.

(...)

Tínhamos almoçado trocando carinhos e Belly não tinha acordado ainda, agora eu estava sentado no chão da sala abraçando por trás minha pequena que estava sentada entre minhas pernas e estávamos assistindo ao filme "Casa Comigo?" que passava na TV, e Bella a todo instante soltava sons do tipo: Own, Awn, que fofos. Ela não parava de falar que adorava esse filme e que já tinha o visto diversas vezes e eu para irritá-la comecei a dizer que a triz principal "Amy Adams" era linda e ela cruzou os braços e fez bico pra depois soltar: Ela é realmente linda, fique com ela então! Então eu a puxei virando-a pra mim e beijei seu bico que insistia em ficar ali, tão boba minha menina, não faz ideia de que meus olhos só a enxergam, e então ela se rendeu aos meus carinhos e desfez o bico aceitando meu beijo, foi quando ouvimos minha bonequinha choramingando no quarto e eu corri pra buscá-la dando um leve beijo em Bella antes de levantar.

Cheguei ao quartinho da minha bebê e ela estava de bruços e resmungando e gritando: PAPA, PAPA, PAPA e um chorinho manhoso.

–Cheguei meu amor, não precisa chorar. – falei enquanto a pegava no colo, provavelmente ela estava com fome e eu já tinha deixado na geladeira uma comidinha para quando ela acordasse esfomeada.

Desci com ela no colo e Bella sorriu ao vê-la com a cara amassada de sono e agarrada ao meu pescoço, geralmente quando ela acordava não aceitava ir para os braços de ninguém a não ser o meu ou da minha mãe e da babá que ela já estava acostumada, mas fora essas pessoas ela não aceitava mais ninguém e eu fiquei impressionado quando Bella estirou os braços para pegá-la e ela foi de imediato se aconchegando em seus braços.

–Pronto, agora ela vai abandonar o papai. –brinquei fazendo bico e Bella gargalhou e até Belly riu com a mãozinha na boca.

–PAPA. – a fome do bebê era grande e ela gritava "papa" a plenos pulmões, ninguém saberia dizer se ela queria a sua papa ou o seu papai com a sua papa, mas ela com certeza teria o que tanto queria.

Eu Bella e Mabelly fizemos uma bagunça imensa na sala, depois que alimentamos a criança ela ficou eufórica e descarregou todas as nossas energias, eu e Bella estávamos exaustos no sofá e a menininha continuava pulando em nosso colo e sorrindo tão linda balbuciando coisas de crianças da sua idade, coisas que ninguém entendia mas sorria de tão lindo que era o momento. E assim foi o meu melhor domingo, agora eu tinha uma namorada linda por dentro e por fora, e ela adorava minha filha e a minha pequena pareceu gostar bastante dela também. O que mais eu poderia pedir? Eu só queria que tudo desse certo daqui pra frente. Eu não me cabia de tanta felicidade. Foi a melhor tarde de domingo que eu havia tido. A melhor tarde de muitas ao lado das minhas meninas.

_Continua..._

N/A: Olá meus amores.

Peço desculpas pela demora, mas está um pouco corrida as coisas aqui.

Obrigada aos comentários. Está aqui mais um capítulo lindo pra vocês.

Até mais e comentem por favor. Beijos.


End file.
